


Расширьте круг знакомств

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Paranormal, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Завести новое знакомство через интернет не так уж сложно. Проблема в том, что никогда не знаешь наверняка, кто ждет тебя по ту сторону экрана. Или что...
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kumys 2020 - Спецквест





	Расширьте круг знакомств

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-2115 – Расширьте круг знакомств

Комната Отабеку не нравилась. Почти пустая, если не считать стула и стола с ноутбуком, безликая, с бдительными глазками камер, понатыканных во всех углах. Под этими следящими «взглядами» было неуютно, но Отабек уже давно понял, что удобство и комфорт персонала класса D в Зоне 98 никого не волновали. Во всем Фонде, пожалуй, тоже.

— Алтын, ты там заснул? Приступай, — проскрежетал в динамике микрогарнитуры недовольный голос Якова Фельцмана, руководителя экспериментов 2115-19, и Отабек нехотя тронул тачпад. Ноутбук тут же ожил, высветив на экране заглавную страницу сайта. Когда-то давно, до всей этой заварушки с Фондом, до абсурдной ситуации с арестом и тюрьмой, он пару раз заходил на сайты знакомств. Не ради того, чтобы завести отношения, конечно, а из любопытства или с подначки друзей. Видел там даже чье-то красивое фото, которое хотелось разглядеть получше и, пожалуй, даже написать его обладательнице с предложением встречи, но не смог потом вернуться на торопливо закрытую вкладку и не нашел никого похожего, полистав страницы по поиску блондинок. Наверное именно поэтому Отабек был совсем не против участия в этом эксперименте. Сайт знакомств, пусть даже паранормальный, не казался чем-то ужасным. Насколько он знал, класс SCP-2115 значился безопасным, да и среди D-персонала не шептались ни о каких ужасах. Шутили только, почти как приятели в университете, что можно подцепить какую-нибудь инопланетянку с тремя сиськами. Свою ошибку Отабек понял, когда впервые оказался за ноутбуком с открытой страницей SCP-2115. Уже на девятом вопросе из анкеты регистрации по спине бежал холодок, а где-то на двадцатых он не выдержал и, пылая ушами от смущения, обратился к Фельцману за советом о том, что стоит написать. Но тот лишь суховато велел писать все как есть. Пришлось подчиниться и гнать от себя мысли об инопланетянках с кислотными щупальцами. Ничего ужасного, впрочем, не произошло — только в личку почти сразу пришло сообщение от аккаунта без аватара, и сегодня было ровно две недели, как шло общение. Причем шло весьма продуктивно. И пока это было намного лучше, чем так и не состоявшийся поход в старую добрую «Икею».

В тот раз Отабек и еще пара человек из D-персонала были перекинуты на объект SCP-3008, чтобы в составе исследовательской группы отправиться в аномальную часть торгового центра. Но в момент инструктажа из дверей «Икеи» выскочил перепуганный человек, а за ним — какая-то тварь в веселенькой футболке сотрудника. Она разодрала беднягу в клочья раньше, чем оглушительно грохнули автоматные очереди, и группа, к счастью, была отозвана. Но Отабеку все равно потом еще месяц снились бесконечные коридоры среди мебельных стеллажей, из которых никак не удавалось найти выход, и зловещее дыхание где-то за спиной. Амнезиков Фельцман тогда пожалел, зато штатный психолог Чиалдини пару раз тайком плеснул коньяка и заставил выпить.

Челестино, пожалуй, оказался не таким уж плохим. Отабек хмыкнул, подумав о том, что коньяк на удивление помог тогда, и не дожидаясь очередных понуканий от Фельцмана перешел в раздел личных сообщений. Отправить сообщение «Я хочу начать с тобой отношения» даже после двух недель довольно бурного общения на разные темы было странно, но не страннее, чем подписать документы о приеме на работу в «контору политической оппозиции». Там, в камере временного содержания, под спокойным выжидающим взглядом мадам Барановской, похожей на строгую школьную директрису, вариантов было немного. Либо подписать состряпанный юристами Фонда договор, либо с легкой руки юристов конгрессмена Никифорова, алкоголем от которого в том ДТП пахло, наверное, на всю улицу, расплачиваться за чужие грехи и разбитый мотоцикл из проката. Это уже потом он узнал, что Барановская была отнюдь не вербовщиком, но мотивов столь высоко поставленных лиц ему, к сожалению, не пояснили. Глядишь, варианты были бы совсем другие. Сейчас, под взглядами камер и сопение Фельцмана в динамике, вариантов было ничуть не больше.

Сообщение мигнуло как прочитанное и почти сразу звякнуло ответное «Я тоже», а еще через несколько секунд Отабек чуть не свалился со стула, уловив за спиной какое-то движение и резко крутанувшись на неудобном сидении. Да так и замер в неудобной позе, уставившись на материализовавшийся «объект». После шуточек и разговоров других «дэшек», регистрационной анкеты и собственных мыслей, он ожидал увидеть хоть инопланетянку с тремя сиськами, хоть желейный куб с кислотными щупальцами, но никак не довольно обычного с виду парня лет двадцати. Того самого, которого на фото в интернете когда-то принял за кукольно-хорошенькую девушку с забавным аква-гримом. Вот только сейчас можно было сказать наверняка, что леопардовые пятна на шее и скулах объекта были совсем не нарисованы краской, а казавшиеся милым аксессуаром уши с кисточками на концах вполне натурально шевелились на макушке, словно у оказавшегося на новом месте кота. Да и глаза из-под пушистой светлой челки смотрели воинственно, без тени девичьей мягкости.

— Ну?! — раздраженно топнул ногой SCP-2115-1, когда повисшее в комнате молчание стало затягиваться.

— А? — Отабек встрепенулся, дернувшись и едва не своротив локтем ноутбук со стола. Было почему-то совсем не страшно, хотя наблюдатели по ту сторону камер наверняка уже записали в своих протоколах что-нибудь про агрессивность объекта. Наоборот, было как-то хорошо и немного неловко, словно встретил вдруг того, о ком почти забыл, хотя думал когда-то почти постоянно и мечтал о встрече.

— Это же ты предложил отношения, а не я, — «парень» прищурил пронзительно-зеленые глаза, глядя внимательно и почти удивляя довольно чистым английским.

— Да… да, я, — кивнув, Отабек поднялся со стула, под громкие указания Фельцмана вынимая грустно пов  
исшую на одном проводке гарнитуру из уха, а потом протягивая SCP-2115-1 руку. — Ты будешь моим другом или нет?

***  
Лилия Марковна Барановская постучала холеным ногтем по лежащей на столе тонкой папке личного дела и подняла взгляд на собравшихся.

— Ранее не судим, на учете с отклонениями в психике не состоит, учится в политехническом, занимается спортом, есть родственники за рубежом. Вы вообще уверены, что это тот, кто нам нужен?

— Парню светит порядочный срок за то, в чем он не виновен…

— Не бывает невиновных, — перебил Алана Леруа обмахивающийся своей неизменной шляпой Фельцман, сдвинув кустистые брови. — Раз умудрился схлопотать срок, значит заслужил.

— Вы невнимательно читали досье, Яков Давыдович, — Челестино покачал головой и накапал в чашку Фельцмана что-то из пузырька, который после быстро спрятал обратно в карман. — Его угораздило нарваться на господина Никифорова. Вы же знаете, какие у него непростые отношения с алкоголем и лицами азиатской наружности. После того происшествия господин конгрессмен даже подробности вспомнить не мог — только улыбался лучезарно на камеру да рассказывал всем о том, что он несчастная жертва.

— Ах, этот… — угрюмо буркнул Фельцман и шумно отхлебнул из чашки, этим заставляя Барановскую поморщиться.

— Жан учится с этим молодым человеком на одном курсе и всегда отзывался весьма хорошо. Они даже музыкой вместе занимались и в спортивной секции.

— Алан, вы отец и можно понять ваши чувства к товарищу вашего сына. Но мы не благотворительная организация и не лагерь для скаутов. Мы занимаемся изучением паранормальных и зачастую опасных объектов. Из тюрьмы этот ваш Алтын выйдет и вернется в обычную жизнь, а из Фонда выход всего один, — Лилия поджала и без того тонкие губы

— Политех, значит… — Чиалдини аккуратно потянул папку по столу к себе и пробежал взглядом один из листов. — Мадам, вы, кажется, не так давно говорили, что вашему сектору нужен хороший программист?

— Предположим, говорила. И что?

— Кажется, вы тоже невнимательно читали досье. Господин Алтын, которого мы тут все так бурно обсуждаем, — один из лучших студентов на факультете и защитил уже несколько весьма перспективных проектов. Заберете его, проверите в паре экспериментов под присмотром, а потом переведете из D-класса в свой сектор

— Я не буду присматривать за каким-то зеленым малолеткой, — Фельцман грохнул чашкой о блюдце, но замолчал и только засопел раздраженно под острым взглядом Барановской.

— Хорошо, можете составлять договор. Но я поеду в управление сама. Посмотрю на наше перспективное «золотко»…

***

**Протокол эксперимента 2115-19-Y**

**Субъекты:** D-8761 (мужчина, 25), SCP-2115-1-82  
**Описание сущности:** SCP-2115-1-82 представлял собой мужчину славянского происхождения, 163 см ростом, около 20 лет. На шее и лице объекта пятна леопардовой окраски, на голове в области макушки — подвижная пара ушей, сходных по виду с ушами рыси. Говорил на английском без явно выраженного акцента.  
**Процедура:** В соответствии с протоколом, D-8761 общался с SCP-2115-1-82 при помощи SCP-2115 в течение двух недель, а затем подал запрос о «свидании». Опыт проводился в наблюдательной комнате 5 Зоны 98.  
**Результат:** SCP-2115-1-82 общался с D-8761 на разнообразные темы, демонстрируя осведомленность в разных сферах человеческой жизни и интересов, однако на ряд вопросов о положении дел в настоящем времени ответить затруднился. По истечении 6 часов, 5 минут и 10 секунд SCP-2115-1-82 заявил, что собирается остаться, и так и не дематериализовался.  
**Анализ:** В ходе эксперимента D-8761 самовольно вынул гарнитуру из уха и дальнейшую беседу с объектом вел самостоятельно. По прошествии 6 часов беседа SCP-2115-1-82 с D-8761 была прервана принудительно. Объект явной агрессии не проявил, но выказал недовольство и желание остаться дольше.

Приложение 2115-12: SCP-2115-1-82 перемещен в блок ███ Зоны 98. В контакт с сотрудниками вступает, но предпочтение отдает общению с D-8761. Проявляет заинтересованность в употреблении пищи. Особые условия содержания были соответствующим образом изменены. В настоящий момент рассматривается возможность назначения D-8761 на постоянную должность.


End file.
